Caballero Black
by Yael Coulter
Summary: El típico cuento: bella doncella es secuestrada por perverso dragón que quiere devorarla y apuesto caballero montado en su corcel la rescata. Pero ¿y si la doncella fuera fea, el dragón un ligón empedernido y el caballero en vez de corcel fuese en moto?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de una mujer a la que han hecho millonaria. Obviamente, no soy yo.

_Este fic ya lo tenía publicado con un título distinto (La leyenda de San Sirius), pero como no me gustaba, lo quité. He hecho unos arreglillos y creo que está mejor. Aviso de que el vocabulario es un tanto... Bueno, ya lo veréis ;)_

_No me enrollo más y os dejo con el primer capítulo de **Caballero Black.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**En un lugar muy lejano...**

Hace la tira de tiempo, en un lugar muy, muy, muy, pero que muy alejado del resto de la civilización, había un pueblucho de magos llamado Hogsmeade.

La gente de Hogsmeade vivía tranquila y contenta, pues acudía mucha gente a visitar los lugares de interés turístico que tenían. En otras palabras, que el pueblo era famoso por sus prostíbulos y se concentraban allí todos los puteros del mundo mágico, ya fuesen magos, elfos domésticos o gigantes.

Atraído por la fama del encantador pueblecito, un dragón acudió a echar un polvete, o en términos más finos, a entablar conversación con las gentes del lugar.

El dragón era un Colacuerno Húngaro repugnante como todos los de su raza, de modo que, aunque llevaba oro suficiente, las señoritas de compañía preferían pasar de él.

El dragón se cabreó, como es lógico, así que empezó a llevarse a las señoritas una a una a la cueva que había alquilado en el monte.

Los clientes de los tugurios al principio lo dejaron pasar, pero cuando el dragoncito dejó los prostíbulos vacíos, fueron a quejarse al que dirigía el cotarro, un tal James Potter, que vivía en una choza llamada Hogwarts y se había autoproclamado rey por consejo de la manipuladora de su mujer.

Cuando los perjudicados entraron tirando a lo bestia la puerta, se encontraron al rey James jugando al poker con su tío adoptivo, lord Voldemort; con su gran amigo, el marqués Remus Lupin y con su esposa, la reina Lily. Ésta última tenía en brazos al príncipe Harry, de tan sólo un año, y aprovechaba que a sus contrincantes se les caía la baba con el pequeño para hacer un poquitín de trampa. Les estaba desplumando, pero era gracias a un "talento natural", como les aseguraba constantemente.

En fin, que entre que los puteros iban desesperados perdidos, que la reina tenía muy buen cuerpo, y el calor que hacía... se tiraron encima de Lily.

Al verlos, el rey James sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar maldiciones al más puro estilo "made in Moody". Vamos, paranoico total. Claro que enfureció a los acosadores, que también sacaron sus varitas. La reina dejó al príncipe Harry en su cunita, para que viera las bonitas luces.

Lord Voldemort, el antiguo rey de Hogsmeade, estaba en terapia por haber sido un mago oscuro. Entre tanta maldición, pasó lo inevitable. Él también sacó su varita, y empezó a lanzar rayos... de los que salían florecillas

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó al marqués Remus, que lo contemplaba asombrado – En la terapia me dijeron que, en vez de matar, canalizase mi magia hacia algo útil. Las flores son útiles y bonitas. Adornan mucho – explicó, como quien dice a un niño que 1+1 son 7.

La reina, que estaba escuchando, se inclinó junto al pequeño príncipe.

- Harry, nos han cambiado al abuelo Tommy.

El marqués, por su parte, se dirigió al ex-psicópata.

- Tom, ¿te has fumado algo?

- No. Sólo me he puesto morado de whisky, como todos los días. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mientras el Remus le preguntaba al viejo lord si había tomado alguna pastilla o alguna sustancia rara y Lily le contaba al pequeño Harry que antes su abuelo Tommy era un despiadado asesino, la batalla seguía.

Al rey James, como estaban en la bodega, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de romper uno de los enormes barriles estampando a un cabezón contra él. Todos se pusieron más contentos que unas castañuelas. Claro que lo que les puso contentos era el vino que salió.

Olvidadas las peleas, todos se pusieron a bailar canciones de borrachos, y siguieron la fiesta durante todas las horas de la noche y bastantes de la mañana.

Al día siguiente, con una resaca monumental, el rey James ordenó que despertasen a los gorrones que se habían bebido todo su vino, y mandó llamar a los dueños de los prostíbulos.

Antes de que dijese alguna barbaridad, James fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- Queridos turistas, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

El rey la miró sonriente. Qué bien manejaba Lily la ironía.

- Majestad – se adelantó un tío rubio con pinta de afeminado –. Mi nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart. Estoy aquí en representación de los clientes de los establecimientos de la villa – todos se quedaron asombrados. Qué manera más fina de decir que era el Putero Mayor del villorrio.

- Ya. Pues que sepas que la reina no está disponible – intervino James, que no estaba muy contento por cómo miraba el tal Lockhart a su mujer.

Lockhart hizo caso omiso de aquella indirecta tan directa.

- Queremos que nos devuelvan las chicas y nuestro dinero.

- Creía que se pagaba después – el rey miró interrogante a Aberforth Dumbledore, dueño del prostíbulo más importante de Hogsmeade.

- Así es – confirmó Aberforth, muerto de risa -. Se refieren al casino que mi hermano Albus ha montado en la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¿Albus? ¿El viejo loco ése al que tanto le gusta discutir conmigo? ¿Dónde está, dónde está? – intervino Voldemort, buscando desesperado por todas partes. Las malas lenguas, es decir, todo el pueblo y parte de los viajeros que pasaban por allí, rumoreaban que los dos magos estaban liados. Voldemort lo negaba constantemente. Que tuviese una foto de su amad... de Albus que miraba y remiraba debajo de su almohada, que estuviese preguntando a cada momento cuándo volvería a verle y que se hubiese tatuado en el pecho un corazón en el que ponía "Tom x Albus", no quería decir que estuviese enamorado. Simplemente era que Dumbledore era buenísimo en... las discusiones.

- ¡Aquí estoy, Tom! ¡Soy el gran Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

De la multitud salió un atractivo hombre, mientras los reyes, el marqués y el lord buscaban a un viejo con larga barba blanca e infinidad de arrugas; Aberforth se partía de risa en el suelo y el pequeño Harry roncaba sonoramente en brazos de su madre.

Gracias al berrinche que le entró al hombre, dedujeron que era Dumbledore. Nadie tenía más mala leche que él. Se había afeitado y cortado el pelo, y su cara estaba ahora más suave que el culito de un bebé. Milagros de la cirugía.

Voldemort se le tiró encima. Si no os queréis traumatizar con que vuestro director favorito y vuestro malísimo mago estén liados (tipo a), imaginad que se tiró para estrangularlo. Si sois más valientes y liberales, se tiró para arrancarle la camisa con los dientes (tipo b). La historia como yo me la imagino es de tipo b, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Albus y Tom desaparecieron (Si sois del tipo a, Voldemort no quería matarlo en público. Si sois del tipo b, iban a... bueno, _eso_.), tirando caramelitos de limón, cortesía de Dumbledore.

- ¡Orden en la sala! – gritó el rey, que estaba furioso porque lo tenían un poco abandonado – Lockhart, ya ves que no se puede hacer nada. El dinero es de Albus, y el dragón... todos juntos ni siquiera podríamos hacerle cosquillas.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Majestad? El dragón sigue pidiendo más mujeres.

- Pues como no subastemos a las mujeres del pueblo... – rezongó para sus adentros el marqués Remus.

A James se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Brillante, amigo mío! Pero no las subastaremos. Haremos un sorteo.

La reina Lily le dio una colleja.

- ¡JAMES POTTER! ¡¿Me vas a sortear a mí también, pedazo de...?!

- Por supuesto que no, cariño. Sólo a las feas – James se puso en pie – A ver, traedme a todas las mujeres que queden, excepto a las niñas, ¡depravados!

- ¿Y las ancianas, mi señor?

- Traedlas también, que el otro día la señora Figg y sus amigas me dijeron que necesitaban sexo. Están tan desesperadas, que les va a dar igual con quién lo hagan. ¡Ay! – el rey recibió otra colleja de Lily.

Una vez que estaban todas las mujeres presentes, el rey se situó delante de ellas.

- Bien, voy a realizar un sorteo muy complejo, que se viene utilizando desde tiempos inmemoriales – inspiró solemnemente antes de alzar un dedo -. Pito pito gorgorito, dónde vas tú tan bonito, a la acera verdadera, pim pom fuera.

Le había tocado a Petunia Evans, una muggle hermana de Lily.

- ¡POTTER! ¡A MI HERMANA NO!

- Lily – intervino Remus, mientras James se ponía a cubierto - ¿no has pensado que ella lo mismo quiere ir?

- ¡Hala el otro! ¡¿PERO AQUÍ ESTÁIS TODOS LOCOS, PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDOS?!

- Pues yo sí que quiero ir – intervino Petunia, que no quería morir virgen.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta, y James aprovechó para impartir órdenes.

- ¡Lockhart, llévala a la cueva! Lily, tranquila. Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

- ¡Pues no sé cómo! A no ser que venga un caballero de esos...

- ¡Claro! – James le dio un beso y sacó un espejo – Espejito espejito, quiero hablar con el caballero Sirius Black.

La cara de un atractivo y malhumorado joven apareció en la superficie del espejo.

- ¡Prongs! ¡¿Qué horas son éstas?!

Lily le arrebató el espejo a su marido.

- ¡La hora de venir a rescatar a mi hermana! ¡Así que ya estás viniendo si no quieres que te arrebate tu más preciada posesión!

- ¡No, mi aparato reproductor no! ¡Lo tengo desde pequeñito! ¡No puedes cortármelo! ¡Sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad! Enseguida estoy allí – Sirius cortó la comunicación.

La reina miró a James y Remus, que se revolcaban de risa.

- Me refería a su moto – admitió.

* * *

_Os pongo un adelanto del encuentro entre Petunia y el dragón:_

" - Pasa, pasa, querida - dijo el dragón sin mirarla - Supongo que eres la nueva chica que me envían. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Petunia Evans -después de pensarlo un poco, añadió -. La hermana de la reina Lily - con orgullo, que se notase que procedía de buena familia.

- ¡Qué honor! Seguro que eres tan guapa como ella. Espera, que me pongo las gafas para verte mejor - el dragón sacó unas monstruosas gafas y se las puso -. ¡Joder, qué fea! Digoo... ¿Seguro que sois hermanas?"


End file.
